


Know You Konw Me

by ljlcer



Series: Riding with Lax Reins [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Androgyny, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljlcer/pseuds/ljlcer
Summary: 这个主题纯属作者的个人爱好以及，打算把大道理留给凡人组去思考，让天使和恶魔这一对多专心干事业/谈恋爱
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Riding with Lax Reins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630138
Kudos: 3





	1. 你知不知道我知不知道你喜不喜欢我？

**Author's Note:**

> 这个主题纯属作者的个人爱好  
> 以及，打算把大道理留给凡人组去思考，让天使和恶魔这一对多专心干事业/谈恋爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔-阿迪尔（Imad）乐于和巴利安讨论问题。

【1180?】

根据巴利安透露的消息，我们这边有人和他那边的那位“学者先生”走得跟进，而且，嗨！学者先生其实是个女人，但这要保密，甚至不能让她本人知道我们知道。

这很有意思，对某人保密我们知道了她的秘密。

而且，尽管巴利安拒绝说出我们这边的人是谁，我能猜不出来吗？是谁没事就无影无踪？是谁总找借口去那边的王国？是谁总搜罗那么些好吃的却不见他享用？是谁自己最喜欢赶时髦但偏要弄些漂亮的老古董留着送人？何况他们不都是从那同一个岛上来的嘛。  
这样一说就都清楚了。没什么逃得过我的眼睛。

至于女方那边，女扮男装其实也算时髦事，我知道有些我们的人私下也让妻妾玩这个，但女性完全以男性的身份工作而不是偶尔玩乐就跟不寻常了。假如她被揭露，大概会被惩罚吧。我没见过她，不过据以为他是男人的人讲，她很有礼貌也有品味，“娘娘腔”（这是当然），岁数不小了但依旧秀气。她的忠诚、爱护和博学为她在那位耶路撒冷身边挣得了一席之地，虽然地位比较卑微，但她和他相当亲近。也许她把他当做自己的孩子？上了年纪的老姑娘确实有母性泛滥的可能。这自然不是什么好事，如果是穆斯林或者齐米有这样出格的举动，我一定冲在前头制止——但基督徒的热闹，不看白不看，至少，直到他们悔罪改宗之前。

另一个有意思的点是，我、巴利安、耶路撒冷，我们至少有三个人知道学者先生和小苏格兰人的事情，但是他俩都不知道我们知道，而且我们还有意让他俩继续不知道。也许有一天他俩会知道我们知道，然后大惑不解：“你们什么时候知道的？我怎么一直不知道你们知道？”他们知道之前的一切，比如为瞒着我们而拼命努力之类的，被我们看在眼里一定会非常有趣。看呀，人们以为密不透风的事情总是有所走漏。甚至，也许情况会是这样：他俩知道我们知道后，装作无事，我们也继续保持缄默，大家都不说透，那样也会产生微妙的效果。

我和巴利安分享了上述见解。他补充说，就连拿两个当事人自己，倒也未必知道自己的情况呢。会不会我们知道他们的问题，但他们自己都还不知道？

这家伙不愧是这家伙，一次次刷新我的对基督徒的认识。如果有可能，我要给他做一块刻有“当代基督徒巅峰——阿尔-阿迪尔认证”的牌子，让他天天戴着。

经过我俩的分析，整个情况要分成两方面以及很多个步骤：一方面，我喜欢你，我知道我喜欢你，你知道我喜欢你，其他人知道我喜欢你，你知道我知道我喜欢你，我知道你知道我喜欢你，我或你知道其他人知道我喜欢你；另一方面，你喜欢我，你知道你喜欢我，我知道你喜欢我，其他人知道你喜欢我，我知道你知道你喜欢我，你知道我知道你喜欢我，我或你知道其他人知道你喜欢我。各个步骤发生的前后顺序存在很多种可能，导致秘密恋爱的过程成为一大趣事，当事人乐在其中，旁观者兴致盎然。呃，也许巴利安那家伙本不及我这么感兴趣，但他耐心地听我说完了。

现在的问题是，从小苏格兰人的角度看，“我喜欢你”这一点应当是明白无误了，问题主要集中在“你喜欢我”这一方面，其后的一连串步骤也都是问号。

“你知不知道我知不知道你喜不喜欢我？”巴利安试图做出总结。

“你知不知道我知不知道你喜不喜欢我。”我肯定地回答。

“我是想说，那究竟知不知道呢？”

“还是得看到底喜不喜欢呀。”

另外，我得想办法提醒Crowley收敛行动，或者也许为他们打打掩护。假如她被发现男扮女装很危险，假如他们行为出格而被误以为是两个男人更危险，这可就不好玩了。

毕竟一切有意思的前提是秘密它本身——至少名义上——还是秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley“小苏格兰人”的昵称大概会放到片段集里去讨论。


	2. 问题探究

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对Azi和Crow关系的探究，主要基于电视剧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完之后我觉得自己应该做个视频或者ppt才比较适合表达这个……

正如我们在[片段集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659073/chapters/54161053)里提到的，亚瑟王时代好天使还在拒绝和老蛇合作，可到了一千年后的莎翁时期，他们已经互相帮助了很多次——尽管天使依然在表面上持有抗拒态度，而且拒绝在外人面前承认他们是朋友关系（但是，Crowley默认了！）。这样的转变是有可能就发生在第一个千禧年前后的。

至于前文萨法丁和巴利安的疑问

假设Crowley=我，Azi=你，让我们逆推一下原作：

直到电视剧大结局的时候，1/2-4和1/2-7应该都不算真的实现过。他俩保密工作做得很好，尽管上面和底下都知道他俩有来往，但对他们的 **感情** ，那些家伙是认识不足的。当然，也可以认为神、亚当、风子等全知的角色一直都知道（反正他们什么都可以知道），那1/2-4可以算部分存在。

他们顺利到丽兹吃饭，这段的意思很明显，他俩自己加入了人类阵营并且功德圆满了。这和另外两对官配cp的结局是一致的。此时1/2-5/6是通关状态。至于从什么时候开始通关的很难说，但在周六晚上他俩等巴士的时候可能就已经是这样了，老蛇明确表示我们是自成一边了，然后 ~~天使就从了他~~ 两人是在一起过夜的。

撒旦出现之前老蛇受到天使的威胁（激励？）暂停时间，天使想必已经知道自己对老蛇而言意味着什么才能使出这招（1-3已满足），而他的这一举动又使前述事实被揭露给了老蛇（1-6在此刻已完全实现）。

下面的问题是，对于恶魔爱上天使这回事，是Crowley自己先发觉的，还是Azi先发觉的？

二战炸教堂递书那个场景，Azi应该是第一次意识到Crowley对自己的深情。Crowley自己呢？他是无意识地做了所有那些事情还是已经清楚自己要在这棵树上吊死了？这个问题也许有两个答案，当然我们可以认为书店失火的时候Crowley才意识到自己是 **爱** 着他的朋友的；不过他在法革和二战的举动又是那么主动，而不像是因为自己都没有确认的好感而自发的行为——鉴于Crowley可以相当精明而功利，而且他吃过随意和人聚堆的大亏，因此我猜他对自己的情感状态是心里有数的。

所以，更准确的描述应该是，Crowley至少在法革时就达成了1-2“我知道我喜欢你 而你不知道”；二战时Azi震惊地发现Crowley恐怕是 **爱** 着自己的（所以后面才有too fast一说），是变种了的1-3“你知道我 **爱** 你 而我不知道”；到了老蛇买醉然后天使去找他，老蛇说出best friend，这里是变种的1-5“你知道我知道我 **爱** 你”。

至于Crowley什么时候开始喜欢天使的，当然是 ~~一见钟情~~ 他确认天使是个bastard的时候。Crowley是个异类而他也没打算改变这一点，他到了Hell的一方还混的不错，但他格格不入而且对自己如何堕落的多少耿耿于怀，他的天使和其他天使不一样的地方就是他受吸引的本源，他很早就明白两个异类可以自成同类（“We have a lot in common, you and me”），这也是他始冒险终苦口婆心劝天使和自己联手的根本原因（别忘了，没有天使帮忙他也可以把自己的恶魔工作报告写的很漂亮）。当初他听说天使把炎剑给人了就一脸发现宝藏的表情（每次天使出格他都一脸满足……想想天使试图“诱惑”他吃牡蛎时老蛇的表情），这时候好感就已经扎根了，然后慢慢生长，反正等到天使给他圣水的时候，他俩都没有回头路了。

/

然后我们也说说天使那边发生了什么。

从两人在凉亭碰头的情况看，老蛇知道天使喜欢自己而且大声对天使说了出来（属于2-6），虽然此刻两人是在争执，不过显然在这件事上老蛇很清楚自己说的是事实，天使不愿意承认也没有用。

Crowley是什么时候知道的呢？具有关键意义的节点应该就是我们前面提到过的圣水事件。也许他以前有猜测或者隐约的感觉，但除了义无反顾的爱，这一次很难对Azi的动机给出别的解释。天使对爱的表达，真是不鸣则已，一鸣惊人。

Crowley的震惊不仅仅在于Azi对他的感情已到了如此地步，更是在于他不敢相信那个教条主义的模范天使就这么把自己最隐秘的叛逆用最危险的行动直接表达出来了。在社会交往中，向对方承认感情往往比产生感情本身更能够暴露某人的脆弱。这种举动不是单凭勇气或者信任这样的词汇就能够解释得通的。天使这样做，是为了让老蛇免于冒险（抢劫教堂对恶魔而言本身就很危险），也是为了防止他滑向真正的罪恶（比起他那些更像恶作剧的诱惑和作恶，甚至，比起自杀本身）；之前天使不同意给他圣水一是因为这违反天使的规矩，二是因为不应当自杀，当然也可以说三是因为他也不想失去Crowley，然而此时他把决定权交给了Crowley，即使有前面的三条也不能阻止天使这样做：否则Crowley以及他仅存的那一点点善很可能会万劫不复。天使这是给了老蛇一件秘密武器，让他能够没有后顾之忧地做会惹毛地狱的事情（aka好事，aka使他和天使能够继续之基础），而按照Crowley的期待，他自己的结局就会像是故事的最后，那个特工终于咬碎嘴里的胶囊——于是他自由了。

老蛇在震惊之余马上照顾了天使的情绪，相当小心地问他问题并且提出了具有安抚性的近乎承诺的offer（这是我个人认为老蛇男友力爆棚的地方，他的语气和表情在说“你还好吗？要不要我陪在你身边？何时何地都没问题。”，这里和之前二战教堂的男友力大爆发是一脉相承的），此刻他还不能完全确定天使有没有意识到这一切在爱情层面上意味着什么。然后，天使给出的答案特别能体现他的聪明：你的步调“too fast”（天使在说“你那么爱我”，老蛇听来可能是“你那么喜欢我”），但现实很残酷，目前我还不可能跟上，至于未来，或许一切皆有可能。最后这一部分就很有意思了，问题在于说话的人为什么偏偏选这么个比喻，要知道伦敦丽兹对烦人而言超级难订，都是重大约会才在那吃饭，而传统上那里也是未婚女性可以无监护人陪伴就和男性独处的少数地点之一。所以，这就好比一个学渣拒绝另一个学渣的情书，讲了一通早恋不对现在学习压力大的道理，然后跟了一句要是咱俩都能念清华没准还可以相约小树林呢。没有那个意思的人是压根不会说这个话开这个口子的。天使说这句话的时候下意识举的例子很难说到底是全然无心地说出潜意识里的东西，还是对自己的情感已经有所发觉，或许恰当的描述是，他当然发现自己不对劲，但他拒绝给它下定义或予以承认接受，而是逃避此事继续发展的可能性。

于是，老蛇在圣水事件里一次性地知道了天使知道自己喜欢他（1-6），而且天使爱着自己，但天使认为无论如何他们之间的鸿沟是不可逾越的，他们的关系不会改变（变种2-3/5我知道你喜欢我，但不知道你知不知道，反正你是没承认 ）。Crowley的疑惑使他略显惆怅。

总之，自己“示爱”的时候不承认，老蛇指出的时候干脆否认，但暗中关注着Crowley的动向，挺身而出得义无反顾，Azi还真是有一种毫不造作的傲娇……

对照来看，其他人/天使把他们当成一对或说Crowley是Azi的男朋友的时候，Azi并没有试图反对，也没有表现出尴尬或者不解。这难道不奇怪么？——尤其是，考虑到他们并没有真正意义上地在恋爱。这一方面可能是因为被念太多次已经懒得解释了，另一方面则可能是因为他已经承认自己对Crowley的情感了。

至于Azi什么时候终于承认的，最明显的是原谅恶魔吧。尽管有特定场景在，天使的那句“我原谅你”本质上和“我爱你”没什么区别，而且这个爱还升华拔高到超越世俗和个人的层面了。而且，恶魔就是因为天使做恶而不可饶恕才到地狱成为恶魔的，被宽恕的恶魔哪里还能算恶魔呢？Azi这句话也标志着Crowley在某种意义上彻底脱离原有的阵营，自成一派了（这近乎logos在神学意义上的表现）。但老蛇在当时那个混乱的情况下大概没有马上get到（变形的2-2你承认你爱我而我不知道）。不过结合BGM的歌词(Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive)看，至少到书店失火时老蛇是已经领会了：全世界都不肯原谅恶魔，恶魔也对此怀有怨恨，但天使原谅了他，恶魔也可以打开心结，甚至原谅世界了。

最后说说Azi怎么喜欢上恶魔的。这个过程也是Azi发现恶魔的“善”的过程。在巴士底和二战的教堂，我们都能看到Azi一脸恋爱了的表情，这两个场景里Crowley不仅对天使做了好事，还某种程度上消灭了恶人。我们的天使是如此善良虔诚纯真乐观（即便和其他天使比），还属于分享型人格（想想炎剑、牡蛎、戏法），假如他是基于恶魔善的一面对他有好感，那就是人以群分。尽管这种特质使他有时候似乎过于天真和顽固，甚至被恶魔吐槽“你这么聪明的人怎么还犯这个傻？！” ，但他和Crowley的三观基调其实是一样的，在更久远的过去，Crowley吐槽十字架和洪水的残忍时，Azi一样是心怀不忍的。因为他就是这么个能用自己的羽翼给恶魔遮雨的好天使，他从世界被创造时就喜欢所有人，也许有些人逐渐不再让他喜欢了，但他一直而且越来越喜欢Crowley。

甚至他也有可能私下想过，给人那树上的果子或许正是出于蛇的善良，否则若论混蛋，给人那带火焰的剑不也一样混蛋吗？

/

总体流程图如下

写后感：看这个剧/书要体会“象征”背后的意义。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总结下来，中世纪时他俩早就互相喜欢了，但是Azi没有承认过，而Crowley几乎没有发现。  
> 于是几个凡人发现了。


End file.
